Technical Field
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for performing a non-disruptive upgrade of data in a storage system that includes a plurality of storage devices and a storage controller.
Background Art
Modern storage systems may be used to store large amounts of data. Such data may occasionally need to be transformed into a different format in order to be utilized by software applications, especially when such software applications are updated. In such situations, an updated software application may typically be incapable of executing until the data transformation is complete, which may be a very time consuming process for storage systems that include very large amounts of data that must be transformed.